Das Schwimmbad 2
by HerminePotter14
Summary: Eines Tages wird in Hogwarts ein Schwimmbad eröffnet, was einige Überraschungen mit sich bringt!


"Hier in Hogwarts, also viel mehr draußen, wird ein Schwimmbad errichtet." Verblüffende stille. Dumbeldore sah in die Gesichter der Schüler. Viele sahen begeistert aus, genauso wie Harry und Ron. " Es wird in 1 Woche eröffnet und wie ihr euch sicher denen könnt, gibt es erst mal Schwimmunterricht und danach lernt ihr, wie ihr unter Wasser atmen könnt u.s.w." Dumbeldore machte eine kleine Pause bevor er sagte: " In Hogsmead (hoffe, dass ist richtig geschrieben? -)hat ein Laden eröffnet der Badesachen verkauft. Bitte bereitet euch gut vor. Die Schwimmlehrer sind die Leiter des Hauses. So, wer dann noch fragen hat soll zu mir kommen." Damit endete er. Manche Schüler standen jetzt auf und gingen. " Wow, ein Schwimmbad!" Ron war total begeistert.  
"Ja, das wird net schlecht." Auch Harry war begeistert. " Na Jungs, wie wärs? Wollen wir heute Nachmittag die Sachen für den Unterricht holen!" Die Beiden nickten. Harry freute sich schon. Nicht nur auf den Schwimmunterricht, nein. Er würde Hermine in einem Bikini sehen. Er stellte sie sich traumhaft vor. Doch er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Vor ihnen stand grinsend Draco Malfoy: " Na Wiesel. Hast du überhaupt Geld für eine Badehose!" Ron lief rot an " Oder musst du mit einer alten Unterhose baden gehen?" Mafoy lachte über seinen eigenen Witz. Ron wollte sich schon auf ihn stürzen, doch Hermine und Harry packten ihn am Umhang und zogen ihn mit sich:  
" Warum habt ihr das gemacht?" Hermine lächelte: " Wir hatten keine Lust, Malfoys Reste wegzuputzen, wenn du mit ihm fertig gewesen wärst." Harry lachte. Hermine wurde rot. Sie liebte es, wenn Harry lachte oder überhaupt lächelte. Genauso wie seine Augen. " Hey Leute kommt. Wir haben jetzt Kräuterkunde." Und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Unterricht.

In Hogsmead.

" Die sieht toll aus, oder?" Ron zeigte Harry eine rote Badehose. Der nickte:  
" Ja, die passt zu dir." Harry sah sich um. Bis jetzt hatte er noch keine richtige Badehose gefunden. " Was glaubst du wird Hermine nehmen!" Harry wurde etwas rot, als Ron ihn komisch anguckte. " Keine Ahnung, oh..da kommt sie gerade." Hermine kam mit einer Tüte zu ihnen und lächelte. " Hey Hermine, zeig mal." Ron wollte in die Tüte spähen, doch sie zog sie weg: " Nix da Ron. Erst wenn wir unterricht haben." Mit diesen Worten ging sie in Richtung Tür.  
" Hermine, wir haben noch nichts für Harry." Sie drehte sich um: " Wirklich! Wie ist der da!" Sie zeigte auf eine schwarz, blaue Badehose. Harry nahm sie und guckte sie an: " Ja, die ist gut. Die nehme ich." Wenn es nach Harry ginge, hätte er auch einen Bikini angezogen. Hauptsache er würde Hermine gefallen. Also bezahlten Ron und Harry und machten sich dann zusammen mit Hermine auf den Weg zurück.

Der Unterricht.

Endlich war es soweit. Harry ging zusammen mit Ron in eins der Zelte die draußen vor dem Schwimmbecken standen. Die Gryffindors hatten natürlich wieder mit den Slytherins. Rawenclaw und Hufflepuff würden dann in 2 Stunden dran kommen. Harry zog seine Sachen aus. Die Badehose hatte es, genauso wie Ron, schon untendrunter. Als sie fertig waren gingen sie hinaus. Harry war gespannt. Auf Hermine, auf den Unterricht. Suchend blickten sich die Beiden um. Von Hermine keine Spur. Doch da kam sie. Zusammen mit Parvati und Lavender. Doch Hermine war die schönste von den Dreien. Harrys Knie zitterten. ER spürte einen Kloß im Hals. Hermine hatte einen hellblauen Bikini an, der wunderschön an ihr saß. Er betonte ihre Figur. Die Harre hatte sie zu einem Flechtzopf zusammen gebunden und sie lächelte fröhlich in die Runde. Einige Jungs liefen, beim Anblick der Mädchen, rot an. Doch Harry hatte nur Augen für "seine" Hermine.  
" Sie ist einfach PERVEKT!" Sie stellte sich nun zwischen Harry und Ron. Da kamen auch schon Prof. Snape und Prof. McGonagall.

Harry blickte sich um. Überall standen aufgeregte Schüler und Schülerinnen. Nur die Slytherins waren etwas abwesend und lästerten gerade über ein paar Badesachen. " Harry!" er schreckte auf.  
" Prof. McGonagall will, dass wir alle zu ihnen kommen." Ron setzte sich in Bewegung. Harry spürte hinter sich Hermine und errötete leicht. " Hey Potter. Du kannst gleich in den Pool um dich abzukühlen, du glänzt ja wie eine neue Tomate." Spöttisch blickte Malfoy in die Runde. Einige Slytherins lachten. Doch als Hermine an ihnen vorbei ging, wurden sie schlagartig still. Na ja, zumindest die Jungs. Die Mädchen sahen Hermine angeberisch an. Doch das störte sie nicht. Sie lief jetzt etwas schneller, überholte Harry, zwinkerte ihm zu und stellte sich zu Parvati. " Nun liebe Gryffindors, ich möchte euch jetzt noch was erklären." Prof. McGonagall sah die Schüler an. Auch Snape redete inzwischen mit den Slytherins. " Ich muss euch vorher schon sagen, dass wir noch einige Sicherheitsübungen machen. Und zwar die Mund-zu-Mund-beatmung." Fast alle sahen geschockt auf. " Nur keine Panik. Es gehen Mädchen und Jungen zusammen." Jetzt kicherten einige. Harry schielte zu Hermine. Er hoffte natürlich das er das große Glück habe, Hermine als Partnerin zu bekommen. " So und jetzt zieht jeder eine Nummer. Die Jungs rechts, die Mädchen links." Also stellten sie sich auf. Jeder musste in eine große Kiste greifen. Nach ein paar Minuten war Harry an der Reihe. Ron hatte vor ihm die Nummer 10 gezogen. Hermine noch keine. Harry atmete tief durch und griff in die Kiste. Er holte einen Zettel hervor und auf ihm stand die 17. Er ging zu Ron herüber. Da gesellte sich Hermine zu ihnen. Harry war aufgeregt.  
" Welche Nr. hast du, Hermine?" Ron sah sie fragend an. Harry hielt den Atem an. Sie zeigte ihnen den Zettel: NUMMER 10! (was für ein Zufall lach) Ron zeigte ihr nun seinen Zettel und Hermine grinste: " Super, dann habe ich wenigstens einen Grund zum Leben." Ron und Hermine lachten. Harry sah aus, als hätte er eben einen Schlag in den Bauch bekommen. Da kam Parvati zu ihnen: " Hey Harry. Ich habe gesehen, wie du die Nummer 17 gezogen hast. Nun, ich habe sie auch." Harry lächelte matt. Ron hörte urplötzlich auf zu grinsen. Er zog Harry beiseite: " Harry. BIITE, BITTE tausch mit mir." Harry sah ihn verdutzt an. " Hä? Warum denn?" Ron blickte verlegen zur Seite. Da begriff Harry. Er wäre Ron am liebsten um den Hals gesprungen. Doch er beherrschte sich und sagte so gelangweilt wie möglich: " Ja gut. Wenn du willst." " Danke, danke." Ron gab ihm seinen Zettel und lief zu Parvati und Hermine. Er klärte die beiden Mädchen auf und ging mit Parvati davon. Harry stellte sich neben Hermine. Sie war etwas rot geworden. " Hermine, ist alles in Ordnung!" Sie nickte. " Ja, jetzt geht es mir blendend." Harry strahlte. Da rief McGonagall:  
" Alle Gryffindor-Pärchen bitte zu mir." Also gingen Hermine und Harry los.

Die Stunde.

" Zuerst legt sich das Mädchen auf den Boden und der Junge macht das, was wir eben geübt haben." Alle Mädchen legten sich auf das weiche Gras. Harrys Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Gleich würde es soweit sein. Auch Hermine war aufgeregt. Gleich würde es passieren. Langsam beugten sich die Jungen hinunter. Hermine schloß die Augen. Harry atmete noch ein Mal tief durch, kniete sich hin, beugte sich hinunter und gab Hermine sanft einen Kuss auf den Mund. Sie erschrakt. Doch sie ließ es geschehen. Wie von selbst schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und erwiderte den " Mund-zu-Mund-beatmung-Kuss." Harry fühlte sich wie im siebten Himmel. Er hatte es geschafft. Auch Hermine fühlte sich wohl. Sie drückte sich enger an ihn. Da hörten die Beiden ein Räuspern. Schnell nahm Harry seinen Mund von Hermine's und blickte auf. Vor ihnen stand eine wütend drein blickende McGonagall: " Mr. Potter. Sie sollen Miss. Granger Luft geben und nicht umbringen indem sie ihr die Lippen "verschließen." Einige Mitschüler lachten. Harry und Hermine standen verlegen auf. " Wenn das noch einmal passiert, dann sind sie vom Unterricht ausgeschlossen, verstanden?" Die Beiden nickten. Doch als Prof. McGonagall ging, warfen sich die Beiden verliebte und verträumte Blicke zu.

Fortsetzung folgt...


End file.
